irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Connor Cabal
Welcome to Irwin Allen Wiki! Hi and welcome to the Wiki! I'm Mary, the main admin here on this wiki. I'm glad you've taken an intrest in helping out! It would be great if you would be willing to work on the articles! If you have any questions you can leave me message on my talk page or check out the page. If you have a TV channel called "American Life TV Network"they show Lost in Space and other Irwin Allen shows every Wednesday night. Thanks again! Mary 20:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : I don't have a tv; I watched the DVDs on my computer. In any case, thanks for the warm welcome, Mary! -- Connor Cabal 20:36, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Let me bother you one last time :) I found a website called Fancast and they have free, full length Irwin Allen tv shows and I think they have the Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea movie. They dont have every episode ever made but they have a few :) I like how you categorized all the actors under "Performers". It makes alot more sense! Mary 15:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :4w3s0m3!!!1! I'm going to use this site extensively as soon as I get time. Oh, and you're no bother; drop me a line whenever you like! -- Connor Cabal 04:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Time line I just saw the timeline you made. Its great! You did a really nice job on it! Would you mind if I added a few more things to it? Such as more birthdays of other actors/actresses? Thanks! Mary 03:15, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :That's the whole point of a wiki. Knock yourself out. I imported it from AlphaControl.org as the beginning of my project to get all of that content over here. -- Connor Cabal 10:21, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Good Point You have a good point about Bill Mumy's name. His article titled Billy Mumy so all of your Bill Mumy links were red. So in one of my not thinking moments I added the "y" to his name. I think I changed all of them back. Can I make a suggestion about the timeline? You have the air dates of what appears to be every Lost in Space episode made, and the dates the Lost in Space movie was released. Do you think that we should add those to the soon to be Lost in Space timeline and take them off of the Irwin Allen one? It might get a little confusing if we add the episodes of the other shows. The same goes for the books and magazines. Thanks! Mary 19:44, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Admin? Hi Connor, I've been thinking about the contributions that you've been making to the wiki and how, because of you, the wiki is really growing fast. (only a few more articles till we reach 50 yay!!!!) If your interested, I would be more than willing to make you an admin here on the wiki. I have your talk page on my watch list so you can leave your response here on your page or my talk page and I'll find it :) — Mary (talk) 01:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) : Sorry to make this a short response, because I'm extremely busy lately. I'd love to help out as an admin and I accept your invitation. Thanks! -- Connor Cabal 02:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Done! Have fun using your new access levels! The only thing I ask is that you notify me before you do anything really major (like changing the wikis colors and logo). Thanks again for helping out!! — Mary (talk) 03:05, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Bolder or imagination? Hi Connor, I want to say "sorry" for not doing anything recently. I promise that I will get back to doing things now :) I just have a question... the words on the sidebar seem alot bolder to me than they were before, and the same goes for the buttons on the top of the page. I just wanted to know if you did this or if it automaticly came up? Don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with it i'm just curious! — Mary (talk) 22:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Mary, this is not a paid position, so we come and go as time allows. As for buttons, I have not touched any settings at all. Maybe you are accessing from a different computer or different browser? -- Connor Cabal 12:00, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks I saw your reply on The Time Tunnel talk page, thanks for looking that up! I'll do my best to scan the wiki for any "Time Tunnel". Do you know what wiki this Klink13 is from? I saw him on the recent contribs. — Mary (talk) 20:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : Hello! I'm from the Alpha Control Wiki, the same one you've messaged before. Just thought I'd clear that up for you. Rest assured I'm not a spammer. --Klink13 06:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::I know who you are. Welcome! -- Connor Cabal 11:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I thought you were a spammer Klink, I didn't think you were. I was just wondering where you were from. Thanks for contributing and editing! — Mary (talk) 15:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Forum Ok Connor, after some searching I found the forum page here... not that anybody has used it. I'll scatter some links around the pages for the forum so possibly in time people will use it. — Mary (talk) 03:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Front page banner ad? The banner ad on the main page isn't showing up right for me and I was wondering if it was my computer or a wiki wide problem? Is it showing up properly for you? Thanks, — Mary (talk) 04:30, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. -- Connor Cabal 12:20, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for creating the table on the Land of the Giants page and giving me the links to imdb. Like I said on Mary's page i'm really bad at creating tables and such :) I plan on working alot on LotG episodes now, thanks again! Cathy 23:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC) : No problemo! Unfortunately, I have yet to see any episodes of Land of the Giants, so I will not be reading those pages yet because of spoilers. When I finish watching all of the Lost in Space eps, I will move on to a different Irwin Allen series until I have seen them all. -- Connor Cabal 02:29, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Open letter regarding AlphaControl.org I visited AlphaControl.org today, only to find my account blocked. The admin, Willrobinson, gave the explanation, "blocked "User:Connor Cabal" with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled): This user has left this wiki and may have hostile intents toward it." Further, he stated: "In my absence, I see that Conner sic Cabal sort of took over. He really overstepped his bounds in a lot of ways." Willrobinson had not contributed to the site since 2 May and did not respond to an attempt on the wiki to contact him. I left a note for the other admin, Gcapp1959, on 20 June, explaining that I had found a better (IMO) wiki and invited him to join. There was no response to my message. I also stated my position on my user page. The only active user left was Klink, who quickly responded to my message by joining the Irwin Allen Wiki. Since AlphaControl.org appeared to be abandoned, and I was in the process of copying content over to the Irwin Allen Wiki, I thought it would be easier to keep track of what had been copied by deleting the pages that had been completed from AlphaControl.org. No "hostile intent" was meant at all. It is sort of like the puzzlement a wrecking crew would have when arriving to demolish a long-empty building, only to find that some actually still lives there. It is disappointing that those concerned did not see fit to discuss the matter before taking blocking measures. If they think AlphaControl.org is not redundant despite the existence of the Irwin Allen Wiki, I wish them well toward accomplishing their vision. I would be fascinated to know what the advantage is to continuing with their wiki instead of combining efforts on this one. Perhaps I am missing something. It should be noted, for the record, that I contributed to many articles on AlphaControl.org and also created many articles. I also put a lot of effort into deleting spam and various vandalism-control. It is unfortunate that none of this was taken into account before passing judgement. While all of this is a moot point since I had no plans to contribute to AlphaControl.org anymore, I do not appreciate my name being slandered. -- Connor Cabal 01:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Ouch. Thats gotta hurt. I went to AlphaControl after you joined the wiki just out of idle curiosity. What I found didn't impress me. I suppose I expected more users... or something. Then I found out about the non-existent admin willrobinson and thought that no wiki can survive without at least one admin! Pretty soon (I hope) Alpha control and Irwin Allen Wiki will have the same number of articles... and probably about the same things! I just want to thank you Connor for coming and staying with the wiki. Just so you know I made an account there (under marvinsuggs) so if there is anything you ever want me to do there just leave me a message :). I'm terribly sorry about what happened I saw all of your contributions there. If there is anything I can do for you let me know! — Mary (talk) 02:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Mary, thanks for your kind words, but I do not need anyone to act in my behalf. -- Connor Cabal 02:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I can understand that :) I won't go messing around there. Will you still be able to transfer pages from Alphacontrol to here? — Mary (talk) 02:25, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Yep. Anybody can copy 'n' paste! :) -- Connor Cabal 02:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :lol go you Connor!!! :) — Mary (talk) 02:32, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Response to Conner ::Conner, ::I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding we are having. I admit that I haven't contributed to the AlphaControl.org wiki much lately, but I certainly haven't lost interest in it and I'm certainly not ready to have it shut down. As a matter of fact, I purchased a hosting account last year specifically to host the wiki and in June, I renewed the account for another year. ::On Saturday, I logged into the wiki because I was determined to start doing some work on it again. What I saw, on the main page was an announcement from you that the wiki was moving! I had made no such decision and I had no intention of moving it. While looking further, I saw that you had deleted over a dozen articles concerning the individual episodes. I was very upset. I looked and saw that you had left, apparently with no intentions of returning. I blocked your account to keep you from deleting any more pages! As far as my comment about you having hostile intent... that's what I interpreted the action of the article deletion to be. It looked like you were in the process of gutting my wiki while creating one of your own with content from mine. ::It's clear that we have different visions about what a Lost In Space Wiki should be like and include. I don't fault you for that at all. If you wish to continue building your wiki here, I wish you luck. If you want to use content from the AlphaControl.org wiki, you may do so as long as you acknowledge where you got it. Content that you created there, is of course, yours to do with as you please. ::If you're at all still interested in contributing to my wiki, I will welcome you back. I have unblocked your account. I do appreciate what you tried to do with the site. You were one of the most enthusiastic contributors. I will miss that if you decided to not return. It's clear that you have a great love for Lost In Space and that you are a talented person. I wish you good fortune in all of your future endeavors. ::Mike Moore (willrobinson AT alphacontrol DOT org) ::Mike, I am glad that we could clear up this issue and I consider the matter closed with no hard feelings. Just as an aside, though, a wiki is open-source by nature. As they say on the internets, "Information wants to be free." If you do not wish your content to be copied, I suggest you post copyright notices to protect it. All the moreso if you are paying out money for hosting. -- Connor Cabal 02:08, 15 July 2008 (UTC) great laugh lol, great user page :) I'll keep an eye out for those bloops it might be a little scary if they gang up on me... Anyway i'm going to ask you what you might take as a personal question so you don't need to answer it and I hope I won't annoy you by asking it. How in the world did you ever hear of this wiki? at the time there were only a small handfull of articles and I don't think it had a very high google ranking. So... thanks for everything! — Mary (talk) 03:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) : Believe it or not, I was actually going to create an Irwin Allen wiki, but you beat me to it. That said, I'm glad the administration doesn't all fall on me; I don't want to be the boss. :I was frustrated with AlphaControl.org because it was going nowhere without Wikia, and I thought the LiS stuff could benefit from other Irwin Allen articles on the same wiki. I searched Wikia for Lost in Space wikis, and specifically for anything on Irwin Allen, and there you were. :Yeah, bloops are scary. -- Connor Cabal 03:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I'm glad I didn't offend you. I was just wondering how you found out about it thinking that it would give me some great idea on how to get new users. Speaking of new users did you see my reply on the population forum? John and Maureen never should have let Penny keep Debbie the Bloop... bloops just look strange... — Mary (talk) 03:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) AlphaControl.org/IAW transfer Connor, thanks for fixing up the table for Return from Outer Space. I don't have the patience to figure out the differences between Alpha Control.org and our table format here. (I like the original ones from AC better, they have more information). Is there some way the table format can be rigged to make for an easier transfer? -- Klink13 02:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I've just been copying a table from another LiS IAW article and tweaking the info. Changing the production number, airdate, etc. I prefer our infobozes because I think AlphaControl.org's are too cluttered. What they have is all casting information, and it is incomplete anyway. Take a look at how Memory Alpha treats their casting info HERE. That's what I'd like to get started here, using info from the IMDb; Regular cast, Guest stars, Uncredited Co-stars, and finally all the references that I've started doing with The Reluctant Stowaway). To get this done thoroughly, not everything is going to fit into a top-of-the-page infobox and still look streamlined. :By the way, please don't forget to sign your talk-page posts! :) -- Connor Cabal 23:39, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why don't we make two or three sample info boxes? Maybe on the forum or do it on a LiS episode. We could make several infoboxes and decide (as a group) on what we do and don't like about them. Then, we could use a combination of them for every episode on the wiki. Just as a side note: on alot of wikis they have info boxes for people (actors,directors,ect...) with info such as birth and death dates... do you think we should have these? — Mary (talk) 01:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty happy with what we have for episodes now. If you guys want to play around on the forum, I'll take a look. -- Connor Cabal 04:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) wiki holiday Thank you so much Connor for helping to expand the wiki! It's really been great having your help around here. I hope you have a great "wiki holiday" and that you come back and help us edit more! Thanks again — Mary (talk) 02:03, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Connor, thanks for working on adding those few pages before you had to go do "important stuff". Does that mean the IAW isn't important? :) Anyway getting to the point: I saw that you fixed some vandalism and blocked user Rovegroic. I saw breifly something on the recent changes but I can't find it now... could you clarify exactly what happened? I'm not doubtiing or questioning the way you handled it - you did great! Thanks for catching it. — Mary (talk) 14:38, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :IAW is a lot of fun for me, but I have to be balanced. It's sort of like eating candy for every meal instead of just for dessert. With the vandalism, Rovegroic redirected 1965 productions to a gibberish title. It wasn't an accident, because his edit summary made a reference to this. I just undid his change and blocked him. On a similar note, Harry Nelson has not contributed anything and has uploaded a pic that has nothing to do with Irwin Allen. I think we should have a no personal images on the IAW servers policy. -- Connor Cabal 18:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Okay thanks! I just wanted to know what happened. On Harry Nelsons part, I say we give him a week and if he doesn't make any edits I will take the pic off his page and put a polite little notice on his talk page explaining my actions. I think that the caption on his picture might offend some users. I think that the only "personal" images we accept are the ones that are unpersonal. Let me clarify that: I think that the baloon picture on my page is okay because its not violating any copyrights and it doesn't show anything that a person could be offended by, and also because no people are in it. If we allow pictures like that we should limit their use possibly one per user page or else we could have more user pics than article pictures. What are your thoughts? — Mary (talk) 20:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking about it, and I think i'm going to take the pic off my page and write a policy somewhere banning personal pictures of any kind. If users want a picture on their page they could use a picture already uploaded on the wiki. We don't want to become to restrictive with our policies but I think that you have a good point about the pictures. — Mary (talk) 13:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) re: status report Hi Connor, I saw your updated status report and I just want to say thanks for staying with the wiki. I apologize for not doing much recently, I am still here though and I check out the recent changes as often as I can. What do you think of LiS so far? Thanks again — Mary (talk) 04:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :LiS continues to hold my interest, and I look forward to watching it as often as I can. The only eps so far that have been real stinkers IMO are "Ghost in Space" and "A Visit to Hades". The production values seem to be decreasing dramatically - the Temple of Bacchus, the beachball minefield and the Christmas light barbed wire stand out as examples. I wish the rest of the cast was given more to do besides Dr. Smith, but they do get some character development now and then. I'm surprised at how far over the top they went with the Robot's personality. It feels like they felt they had the freedom to do anything they wanted in a story, so it'll be interesting to see how far that goes. -- Connor Cabal 11:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I'm glad you're enjoying LiS! My favorite not so spectacular special effect is the beach ball mine field. You had to be a really great actor to look afraid of those things. The robot is also probably my favorite LiS character. Do you plan on watching other Irwin Allen shows after you finish LiS? — Mary (talk) 22:28, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I suppose I'll get around to seeing the other shows one of these days. -- Connor Cabal 02:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Article subheadings for various tv series Hi Connor, I just want to give you a heads up. I plan on formatting some of the pages you made to make them better for expansion. Let me clarify that - pages like "Alien" are pretty focused on LiS, while the other t.v. shows had their fair share of scary invaders from outter space. I'm going to put sections into the articles to help improve organization. Thanks and let me know if you have questions! — Mary (talk) 01:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Heya Mary, I remember discussing this a while back for articles that would overlap various series, like Earth. This makes a lot of sense to me. The only caveat I have is that I would personally hold off on these headers unless we actually have references in the article that justify splitting up the page. -- Connor Cabal 02:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi Connor! I'm back and I just want to say thanks for keeping the wiki under control and organized while I was gone. And I noticed the really cool wikia banner for us! I'm looking forward to seeing if that improves our number of users. Do you mind if I take out the section of the main page where it says we are bigger than alphacontrol.org? Is there anything I missed while I was gone? Thank you so much Connor! — Mary (talk) 20:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Missed you, Mary! Just mentioned how big we are because I felt it was a milestone and we now stand on our own, as it were. Plus, I was really pleased (pardon my vanity!). I was going to replace the notice when we hit 350 articles (we have 349 as of this writing). There was a little nonsense vandalism, but that looks to have been resolved. A lot of my updates have been with new calendar pages, and I was wondering if you could rig up any calendar templates like on a typical Memory Alpha calendar page. -- Connor Cabal 02:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I understand how pleased you were to be bigger than alphacontrol.org! It is a pretty major milestone in this wikis history. I am really impressed with how well you took care of that vandal, and the wiki in general. You Connor, make a great admin :) I would be more than happy to create a template for you, but looking at the Memory Alpha page, what part of the page do you want a template of? I'm assuming the bottom banner, or did you have something else in mind? — Mary (talk) 13:13, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the antivandal kudos; this wiki is my hobby, and I take it personally when somebody smears fingerprints on the windows. Regarding the template(s), I would like to have a "previous day/next day" navbar at the bottom, as well as the one they have on the top right that looks like an actual calendar page, displaying a whole month of days. I tried to figure it out on my own to no avail. -- Connor Cabal 02:01, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in getting back to you. I've started working on the day navigation template and you can find it at Template:Day-nav. I've just started it, and i'm having issues getting things centered properly. What I made is just a tweaked version of the episode navigation template, so once I get the basics of the day-nav template figured out I can start customizing it if we feel the need. If I still have issues with it, I might contact someone with a better knowledge of templates to create one for me. — Mary (talk) 23:15, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *I found out how you obtain calendars - I found this page on wikia help, and I sent in a request to get the calendar program. I'll get back to you when I get a reply from them. — Mary (talk) 17:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Connor I am the guy leaving all the anonymous work in the "Lost in Space" area. I do have an account, but I am too lazy to log in. I will add a couple more episodes to the LIS area (Target Earth, Time Merchant) unless someone else does them before I do. Then I will in general try to be helpful. You Removed My Summary For "Treasure of the Lost Planet" Connor, you accidentally, I hope, erased my original summary for "Treasure". I put it back. I Have Finished Writing Episode Summaries I am having trouble logging in with my account. I will try again tomorrow. I have written all the episode summaries that I want to do. I will try to be as much help as I can in the future. If I have time. Help, Mr. Wizard I am having a miserable time getting the episode name hyperlinks to work. For LIS, isn't it The Golden Man, for example? No, that doesn't work. What am I doing wrong? :Hi, I'm not Connor but i'll try to answer your question for you. At the end of episode title we have the abbreviation of the show. For example: "The Golden Man" would be The Golden Man (LiS episode) and "Eleven Days to Zero" is Eleven Days to Zero (VBS episode). We do this because at the time, we have six television shows that we plan on writing articles for, and having (LiS) or (VBS) ect. at the end of the title helps us keep track of our information. I hope this helped! — Mary (talk) 21:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I figured out the link problem, but, ... Episode Name But you have some episode names incorrect. Check www.hulu.com to see the episode names. You can even watch the beginning of the shows to verify. THE Cave of the Wizards Collision of Planets, not Collision of THE Planets Episode Name Problem Solved, What About My Login Problem? I got the episode name links to work. Including the TV show names is a good idea. There is a "Target: Earth" for both LIS and LOTG, for example. Although LOTG may not have a colon ":" in its "Target Earth". BTW, "Cave Of The Wizards" is really "The Cave Of The Wizards". It might be called "Cave of the Wizards" at www.hulu.com, but you have to watch the beginning of the episode to see the correct name. In the film it says "THE Cave of the Wizards". I log in, and I do not get a login error, but when I try to do stuff it acts as if I am not logged in. Sorry, I am testing my login. Let's see what happens. You can erase this message later. Login worked. Connor, I added all those bloopers and those 2nd and 3rd season LIS episode summaries. I will try to use my login all the time in the future. :Thanks for your contributions and persistence, Aaron! Please do me a favor in the future and sign your comments with four tildes ("~"), so I know who said what on my talk page. -- Connor Cabal 14:32, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Default sort Hi Connor, thanks for adding the default sort template to all of the preformers. It really makes that category alot easier to navigate! Also, thanks for continuing to work on the wiki even though your currently occupied with personal matters! — Mary (talk) 22:49, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Doctor Who Collectors Wiki I remember you saying that you are a Doctor Who fan as well. So, I would like to invite you to be part of my own Doctor Who Collectors wiki. http://doctor-who-collectors.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Collectors_Wiki[[User:Tardis1963|Tardis1963]] 01:26, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the invite! Why did you choose to make a seperate wiki when this one already exists? -- Connor Cabal 18:05, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Because that one is about the show. Mine is just about the merchandise and collectibles (and there is a lot of them). Tardis1963 21:36, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Tardis admin? Hey Connor, would you have any objections to Tardis becoming an admin? Thanks — Mary (talk) 22:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :This is something I have been considering for a long time. Tardis is certainly a prolific contributor, creating a lot of pages and uploading a lot of (quality) images. One concern I have is that Tardis took iniative to change the episode reference formats on his/her own. Only after the changes had been done throughout most of the site was a discussion created. I'm still undecided about the format. :Other questions: Is this something that Tardis wants? What will be expected of him/her? :I am leaning toward yes for adminship, but I'd like to see some discussion first. -- Connor Cabal 00:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry if changing the episode reference formats through most of the site was a bad idea. And yes, I would love to become an admin. Tardis1963 21:09, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi Connor. I know I haven't been around here much lately but that's 'cause I've been working on my wiki, the DWCW. I just want to say that I totally agree with what you say about Flight into the Future. I actually jumped when we saw the inside of the dererlict Jupiter 2. And it was a big missed opportunity. More future relatives of them would have been cool. Tardis1963 06:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi Connor, I'm glad your back making more edits! The IAW has really gotten into a lull, and hopefully things will pick up again soon. Do you plan on watching more Irwin Allen tv shows after LiS? I was wondering, do you think we should be putting more effort into attracting more people here? And if you do, do you have any suggestions? Thanks! — Mary (talk) 23:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Time is a luxury lately, and I still have several LiS eps to go. I will likely stick with my plan of checking out The Time Tunnel, since it is only one season. :Regarding visitor traffic, I don't think it is a huge priority. If anyone is interested in Lost in Space, they are going to find us pretty easily, I'd imagine. I think some effort should be made to spiff up the main page. Specifically, I'd like to see a picture for the featured article in the same box as the featured article. If we are going to have a featured picture, that can go elsewhere on the main page. I'd still like to see 'What happened today in IA productions?' featured on the main, but our calendar pages still need work to fill out and encompass the whole year. -- Connor Cabal 01:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) What if instead of a "what happened on this day" we changed it to week? I was just playing around and came up with this for the first week of December. I didn't take much time, I'm sure if we wanted to we could come up with something better. I also didn't look around much for info, I quickly scanned over the production timeline. *December 1,1965 - Lost in Space episode The Raft airs. *December 2, 1967 - The Time Tunnel episode The Death Trap airs. *December 3, 1998 - The 1998 Lost in Space film was released in Hungary. *December 5, 1965 - Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea episode The X Factor aired. :Excellent! You might try checking here also. I'm still a big fan of putting "" quotes around titles, FWIW. -- Connor Cabal 11:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Front page Awesome job on the front page Connor! Do you mind if I move TTT and VBS to the top along with LiS and LotG? I was thinking that most people coming to the wiki would be interested in those four shows the most. I can go on Fancast tomorrow (Dec. 6) and get a screen cap of TTT logo. — Mary (talk) 23:59, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :I put the shows in the order I did to be alphabetical and objective, not showing favortism toward any particular production. I'd prefer to keep them in the same order, but that's just me. -- Connor Cabal 19:01, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey Connor, I'm sorry that I have done no contributing to the wiki for the past few months. I've been busy with school mostly and the IAW has been on the back of my mind. I'm promoting you to Bureaucrat because I don't think that i'll get back on the wiki again soon. Thanks! — Mary (talk) 04:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Um... thanks. What exactly does being a Bureaucrat mean? -- Connor Cabal 02:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) It means that you can promote other users levels. You can change a user into a sysop or into another bureaucrat. This wikia help page might explain it to you better. — Mary (talk) 04:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC)